Eye of a Thief
by Kennyboy
Summary: Meet the Treecko that had helped the Heroes of Time and Darkness and discover his past. The Pokemon in this story belong to the Pokemon Company. I don't own the Pokemon Company. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: The Run

**The Eye of a Thief**

This is based slightly on PMD. This is the one even before Red Rescue Team. Also, the viewpoint is on Grovyle(now, he's a young Treecko) from PMD: Explorers of Darkness and Time. Let's start, shall we?

I looked at Chase the Mudkip. He was panting like crazy. Not simple as fugitives. Yes, I said _fugitives_, outlaws to apprehend. "Treecko, we have to find a refuge. We can't just stay here. Tomas the Scizor is twice as powerful now that he evolved. I don't want to go to jail," he bawled. I rammed into an Apple Tree. Some Apples scattered across the grass. I picked them all up and stuffed them into a sack. "Well, we don't know Chase. Besides, crying will only cause more attention towards us. The newspaper says were on the 2* rank of criminals now. Which is completely false because we can't even _fight_, "I replied. Then I heard a rustling noise.

"ACK! Who are you?," Chase yowled. A Dragonite appeared right before our eyes. "Well, I'm the Watchman of the Gengar Guild. And you, young ones. What are your names?," the Dragonite questioned. "Um, well, I'm Chase and this is Treecko. Tree for short, if you would like to call him like that," Chase answered. The Dragonite named Wilson soon found out we were high rank outlaws. Eventually, he took us to the Guild and he proclaimed that we should stand over the grate. "There's a Zangoose under there. Just call him Jason, OK?," he explained. Jason, we found out, does sentry duty, which is looking at the shape of a footprint and detecting what Pokémon there is. "Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected! Whose footprints, whose footprints? The footprint are….SENTRY JASON! WHO IS IT?! B-but, Ralph. You don't see these footprints. Oh well, TOO B… wait, it's a Mudkip, a Treecko and… Wilson," Jason and the other voice said. " True…. You don't see these Pokémon that much… and besides, Willie is with them. ALRIGHTY, LADS! YOU MAY ENTER!

Turns out that both Jason and the Mightyena named Ralph work at sentry duty. Wilson called," You can lock the doors now. We don't need more Pokémon, Jasey." OK, gee. You are in the Gengar Guild founded by Gengar himself. We allow ONLY outlaws here. First of all, you ARE an outlaw, as I can see you are holding a bag of possessions that do not belong to you. So, last but not least, this is a refuge and you will work for us here," Wilson explained cheerfully. Then, we had to go up to Gengar's office to go to the registration form. "You WILL be courteous and treat our Guild Master as a gentlemon. OK? If you don't….," Wilson trailed off, and then he shuddered, probably thinking what the consequences were. Then, we entered. Gengar asked us a few questions which did not have much complex and did not try to go TOO deep in our lives. Finally, he asked for our team name. ''Oh NOOOOOOOO! I forgot ALL about it!," Chase wailed." "Um… Team Realm, please?," I asked. We were now known as Team Realm. We walked and went to the Mess Hall and saw Daniel the Drapion serving the dinner (he was the chef). We ate there peacefully without a single bad interference, although some indeed just gave us plain looks. We went to the Cleansing Fountain where we washed our teeth. I took a Cherri Berry Sundae and Chase took an Oran Berry Smoothie. We went to our new rooms which Wilson showed us looked very comfy. We then slept soundly, waiting for the shining morning sun.

So there you have it. Our first chapter of_ Eye of a Thief_. This is not the end. This will be covering Tree's ENTIRE past, even when he evolves. So, this is Kennyboy, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Mission

**The Eye of a Thief**

I'm going to struggle with keeping 2 stories balanced since they'll take around 30 for Eye of a Thief and as for PMD: Greatest Adventures, it'll be at least 48 or something. Thanks to Total Nerd Girl and TheSwingofThings for their reviews. Also, SwingofThings, Tomas will be in this chapter and yes, I'll try to avoid for my readers being confused with the names of them.

Tree=Treecko

Chase=Mudkip

Wilson= Dragonite

Gengar=Gengar

Jason=Zangoose

Ralph= Mightyena

Daniel=Drapion

Tomas= Scizor

?=?

?=?

Drage= Larvitar

Carol= Snorunt

Gretchen= Mawile

Honchkrow= Honchkrow

Ah… they say sleep is refreshing in the morning. Well, imagine having a wonderful sleep, then a Pokémon named Ralph ruins you and your friends refreshment by scolding," GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPP, ROOKIES! YAR BEEEEEING LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLATE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR THEEEEEE DR-", he started. "Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!," I heard a Honchkrow shout as Chase and I sleepily trotted in the line. We sang the motto and then Honchkrow lead us to the bulletin Board where I saw Team Fury, which consists of Drage the Larvitar, Carol the Snorunt, and Gretchen the Mawile. Our main opponents. Drage glared at us vigorously, making Chase a little frightened. Honchkrow ignored the nonsense and said, "You should do this mission. 'You need to save me!' is all it says. The client, Torchic, has a surprise reward. The rank level is E and you have to go to Mt. Thorn. That is all." We were headed toward the Dungeon, not expecting what lay ahead of us.

We challenged an Oddish and finished him easily. Some odd Pokemon entered too. A Snivy and a Deerling, I think those were Unovan , and they were probably headed rescuing another Pokémon We heard a voice that was awfully familiar. "Well, what have we here?," a Scizor chuckled mockingly. "A bunch of weaklings," replied a new voice.

There. I told you I wasn't lying. Anyways, my parents stated that I have to hurry up on this chapter, so it wasn't as long as you readers hoped it would be. Also, I can update daily, but I have to deal with a few things, OK? I'll most likely update on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I'll ask for 2 OCs in this one. I am out of ideas that could be Scizor's (Who is obviously Tomas.) partners. So I decided to give a chance to readers and if I need any OCs, I'll ask at the end of a chapter. Ciao, Kennyboy.


End file.
